ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Maximum
is an American fighting video game serving as a sequel to . It is developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released on PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Sega Orion, Google Stadia and PlayStation Flex on late TBDth, 2020. Synopsis When a mysterious tournament is held TBD. Characters (*) - newcomer Playable *'Dexter' (voiced by Candi Milo) - an intelligent kid who owns a secret laboratory inside his house. *'Blossom Utonium' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - the leader and the smartest of the Powerpuff Girls, having the unique ability of creating an ice breath. *'Bubbles Utonium' (voiced by Tara Strong) - the cutest and the ditziest of the Powerpuff Girls, having the unique ability of creating a sonic scream. *'Buttercup Utonium' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - the toughest and the most aggressive of the Powerpuff Girls, having the unique ability of TBD. *'Johnny Bravo' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a muscular man who loves hot chicks. *'The Grim Reaper' (voiced by Greg Eagles) - TBD *'Billy' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a young boy who has an extremely low IQ. *'Mandy' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Samurai Jack' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a samurai who was sent into a dystopian future by Aku. *'Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Hogarth "Hoagie" Gilligan, Jr./Numbuh 2*' (also voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Luck*' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a Bonga who is the leader of The Face Paint'nimal Gang. *'Fifi*' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Ben Tennyson' (also voiced by Tara Strong as a child and by Yuri Lowenthal as a teenager) - TBD *'Finn "the Human" Mertens*' (voiced by Jeremy Shada) - TBD *'Jake the Dog*' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a shapeshifting dog who is Finn's best friend. *'Mordecai*' (voiced by J.G. Quintel) - a slacker blue jay who loves to play video games. *'Rigby*' (voiced by William Salyers) - TBD *'Gumball Watterson*' (voiced by Nicolas Cantu) - TBD *'Darwin Watterson*' (voiced by Christian J. Simon) - TBD *'Uncle Grandpa*' (voiced by Pete Browngardt) - TBD **'Belly Bag*' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Steven Universe*' (voiced by Zach Callison) - a human/gem hybrid. *'Bigfoot*' (voiced by Seth Green) - a Bigfoot who serves as the leader of the Cryptids. *'Alien*' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Eric McEdderson*' (also voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Claire the Ghost*' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Frank Woodson*' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Emma Woodson*' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'K.O.*' (voiced by Courtenay Taylor) - TBD *'Victor*' (voiced by Diego Molano) - TBD *'Valentino*' (voiced by Sean-Ryan Petersen) - TBD *'Mao Mao*' (voiced by Parker Simmons) - TBD Unlockable *'Dee Dee*' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - TBD *'Monkey' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Cow and Chicken*' (both voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Ed, Edd and Eddy*' (voiced by Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent and Brian Drummond, respectively) - TBD *'Courage the Cowardly Dog*' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - TBD *'Hoss Delgado' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD *'The Scotsman' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3*' (voiced by Lauren Tom) - TBD *'Wallabee "Wally" Beatles/Numbuh 4*' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Abigail "Abby" Lincoln/Numbuh 5*' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Champ*' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Spots*' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Gizmo*' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Rusty*' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Ami Onuki*' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD *'Yumi Yoshimura*' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Kevin Levin' (also voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Gwen Tennyson*' (also voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula*' (also voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'K.R. the Emperor Scorpion*' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Miley the Mite*' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Tashy the Tick*' (also voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Mac' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Bloo' (also voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Chowder' (voiced by Tex Hammond) - TBD *'Kimchi' (voiced by C.H. Greenblatt) - TBD *'Flapjack' (voiced by Thurop Van Orman) - TBD *'Captain K'nuckles' (voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray) - TBD *'Tyler*' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD *'Todd*' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Veronica*' (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) - TBD *'Petra*' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Reggie*' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Agent Foxy*' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD **'Pounce the Cat*' (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum*' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Marceline Abadeer*' (voiced by Olivia Olson) - TBD *'Simon Petrikov/The Ice King*' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Benson Dunwoody*' (voiced by Sam Marin) - TBD *'Anais Watterson*' (voiced by Kyla Rae Kowalewski) - TBD *'Mr. Gus*' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Pizza Steve*' (voiced by Adam Devine) - TBD *'Garnet*' (voiced by Estelle) - TBD *'Pearl*' (voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall) - TBD *'Amethyst*' (voiced by Michaela Dietz) - TBD *'Nessie the Loch Ness Monster*' (also voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Mothman*' (voiced by Drake Bell) - TBD *'Chupacabra*' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Tyler Woodson*' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Enid*' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'Radicles*' (voiced by Ian Jones-Quartey) - TBD *'Grizzly Bear*' (voiced by Eric Edelstein) - TBD *'Ice Bear*' (voiced by Demetri Martin) - TBD *'Panda Bear*' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - TBD *'Tulip Olsen*' (also voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Stella*' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD Bosses *'Space Ghost/The Tournament Master' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Mandark*' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Him' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'The Red Guy*' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Plank*' (non-speaking) - a plank. *'Jordan, Kimberly and Montana' *'Aku' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - a shapeshifting demon who banished Jack into his future. *'Velma Green the Spider Queen*' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Benedict Uno/Father' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Vilgax' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD * *'Peppy Lion*' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - TBD * *'Magic Man*' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Night Owl*' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'Rob*' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Priscilla Jones/Aunt Grandma*' (voiced by Lena Headey) - TBD *'Jasper*' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Dr. Turbo*' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Angel the Bald Eagle*' (also voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Madame Freakshow*' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Madstitches*' *'Steward*' * Assistants *'Professor Utonium' (also voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'The Mayor of Townsville' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Little Suzy' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *three *'Bunny Bravo' *'Buck and Larry' *'Mike, Lu and Og' *'Robot Jones' *'Irwin' *'Count Dracula' *'Fred Fredburger' *'Hector Con Carne' *'Frankie Foster' *'Cheese' * *'Mung Daal' *'Truffles' *'Shnitzel' *'Gazpacho' *'Lazlo' *'Sunny Bridges' *'Peppermint Larry' *'BMO' *'Tree Trunks' *'Gunther' *'Skips' *'Pops Maellard' *'Muscle Man' **'Hi-Five Ghost' *'Richard and Nicole Watterson' *'Woodson' *'Tiffany' *'Ghosty' *'Kerygan' *'Abigail and Anna Tear' *'Apple and Onion' * Game modes *'Free Fight' * Synergy Reception Critical response received positive reviews from critics, being considered a major improvement from Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. Praises were given for better controls, the return of most of the original voices rather than using soundalikes, fun story, its humor and lack of bad shows. Trivia *Unlike the original game, the only characters to be recast on it were Eddy since his voice actor has retired from acting in 2009 and Mac and Chowder since their voice actors are no longer children. **As a result, Eddy is now voiced by Brian Drummond, Mac by TBD and Chowder by Tex Hammond who is also Grey Griffin's son. *The majority of the voice cast recorded their lines in Los Angeles, California while the voice actors for the Eds, due to them living in Canada, recorded their lines in Vancouver, British Columbia and the voice actors for Gumball's parents, due to them living in England, recorded their lines in London. *Mojo Jojo and the Ice King are so far the only playble villains in the game. *Space Ghost is so-far the only non-Cartoon Network to appear on it, since he's owned by Hanna-Barbera instead, although both companies are ultimately owned by Warner Bros. *Warner Bros. confirmed that addition of Plank as a boss was mainly for jokes. *Dexter, Mac and Bloo and more are the only ones to keep their synergy attacks. * Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Sega Orion Category:Google Stadia Category:PlayStation Flex Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas